Krader
- 2= }} |-| Drawing= |-| ▾= - Electrocuted▾= - 2= }} }} Clothing Ice cream= |-| Papers= |-| Helmet= |-| |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-||appear= Coconapple |tribe= Cragsters |gender= Male |color= Grey Gold highlights Black |features= Giant arm and large fist Buck teeth |likes= Cookironis"Cookironi (episode)" Rockball/Mixelball"Rockball (episode)" Dancing"Electrorock" Teslo"Electrorock""Hot Lava Shower" Vulk"Hot Lava Shower" BBQs"Murp (episode)" |dislikes= Nixels Being burnt"Hot Lava Shower" Murping |quote= "But sometime work, sometime no." |position= Leader Miner |voice=David P. Smith|Color = Gray|game = Haymaker (default) Dig Dig (level 5) Spinning Fist (level 10)|last = Mixed Up Special |names=Cragster Compadre (Flain) The Rock SmasherFile:I found the Tunnel digging race.jpg}} |code= ST7ON6GA1M}} Krader is a Cragster Mixel. Description Personality Krader is as tough as his element. Despite his strength, he is not the brightest Mixel around, like his other Cragster brethren. However, he has a cunning streak that can be activated at the right moments. He is also unfortunately very prone to getting angry. Physical Appearance Krader is mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye on each side. He has a dark grey tapering body, that houses two small black legs. His feet are black and wide at the ends, with gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is small and grey, which tapers out into a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back. Ability Krader has a large left fist, which is very powerful, and very useful for knocking out Nixels. His fist can act as a drill when spun, so he can quickly burrow with it. Biography Early life Little is known about Krader's early life. However, he managed to become the leader of the Cragsters at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He and Shuff were once bowled over by the Seismo & Zorch Mix. ("Coconapple") Flain had once given him the last Cookironi. When he realized it was the last one, he quickly burrowed underground to eat it, though Zorch quickly snatched it away. It passed hands a few times, finally ending in Zaptor's, and Krader and the other Cragsters Maxed to get it back, having to face off against the Electroids Max and Infernites Max. The Cookironi is eventually broken in the confusion, but they find a Nixel with a box of them to himself, and they all give chase. ("Cookironi") While going to the bathroom, he managed to get his rear burned from his toilet being superheated from a lava clog. He headed to Vulk to complain, but was later made up for it by being given Ice Cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") He decided once that he was the greatest "dig-dig", though Seismo and Shuff said otherwise, causing him to suggest they have a Digging contest. He accidentally digs too far, and ends up in the Mountain City, where the Electroids grab him to use as part of a ritual for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. After some confusion is cleared up, the Cragsters join the Electroids in the party, and end up Maxing to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") He and Flain were once on the side of a river, the other side containing a party that he wanted to go to, where he eventually got upset to the point of crying. After Flain suggested Mixing, he grew nervous because it did not always work, but he went with him anyways. They ended up creating a Murp on their first try, but their second attempt made a Mix that literally ended up crashing the party. ("Murp") Shuff ends up enlisting his help to get a Teddy Butterfly from Zorch. He comes up with idea for them to hide underground and pop up to grab Zorch, but he manages to outdo them. The three then end up Maxing, creating a boulder that rolls over Zorch and lets them retrieve the package. ("Mailman") During a game of Rockball, Flain decides to join him. Despite laughing off the notion, he ends up letting Flain be on his team, only to grow annoyed by his playing style. After Flain accidentally lights the rock on fire, the two of them end up creating the game of Mixelball. ("Rockball") When Volectro managed to get his Zap Zaps in his Rocks, he is first upset, but then finds the combination delicious, so the two of them create a stand to sell the newly created Rock Pops. They entice Gobba with free samples to help lure him away from Slumbo and Vulk's Bar-B-Cubes stand, but in the process, manage to feed him so many free samples that he ends up too full to buy anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He, along with Flain, Slumbo, Flurr, Jawg, and Kraw, once went Snowboarding together, with him and Flain teaming up. However, they end up Murping, which causes them to fall through the halfpipe and freeze themselves. ("Snow Half-Pipe") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits During the annual Mix Festival, he ends up going with the remaining leaders on a Hamlogna Sandwich run, which ends up saving him from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, yet also forces him to save the others. He ends up bringing up the giant Rainbow Cubit on Mixel Mountain, and Mixing with Kraw to defeat an attacking Nixel swarm. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes *''"Mmmm... so good. Me want another."'' - Krader, Cookironi *''"Yeah, yeah! Ice cream does make everything better!"'' - Krader, Hot Lava Shower *''"Get under it, GET UNDER IT!"'' - Krader, Rockball *''"Wait! Wait! Big, big rainbow Cubit top Mixel Mountain! We hit rainbow Cubit, big old Cubit rain beautiful colors of Cubits! Big, big rainbow Cubit save Mixel Land, big, big time!"'' - Krader, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"You burnt my south!"'' - Krader, Hot Lava Shower *''"New game, Mixelball!"'' - Krader and Flain, Rockball Set Information Krader was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41503 and he contains 66 pieces. In-Booklet code Krader's code in Calling All Mixels is ST7ON6GA1M, which is StrongArm when decoded. Background Information * His name is a misspelling of the word "crater". * He is the Cragsters Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. * He is first in line standing on the "Mixels" logo during season one. Trivia * He is the leader of the Cragsters. * He digs by rotating his hand like a drill. * He has the most amount of pieces out of the Cragsters. * He is the only Cragster that doesn't have a name starting with "S". * He might be based on an excavator as he has a large arm and can spin around like one in the LEGO model. * He is the shortest Series 1 Mixel. *He is seen being injured the most out all of the Mixels: his buttocks were once burnt by a heated toilet that he was about to use,"Hot Lava Shower" the Electroids once took Krader and constantly electrocuted him,"Electrorock" and he once Murped with Flain, and then uncontrollably burnt himself while Murping."Murp (episode) *Just like Vulk, Volectro, Slumbo, Torts, Hoogi, Magnifo, Rokit, Gox, Kamzo, Chilbo and Kramm, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. *Like Lunk, in the show he is seen having buck teeth, while in his LEGO set he has "normal" teeth. Also, in his LEGO form, he has four teeth, but in cartoon he has only two teeth. *He can't mix with the Infernites (2014) in LEGO form, but he can mix with Flain in animated form. **Also, his only LEGO Mixes are with Shuff and Zaptor. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Electrorock *Murp *Mailman *Rockball *Bar-B-Cubes *Snow Half-Pipe *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar (front cover only) *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Earth Category:Rotating Heads Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Deep voices Category:Four teeth Category:Overbite Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels